The present invention relates to elastic foldable cover members for car seats.
More particularly, this invention relates to a set of cover members for all car seats, which cover members are suitable for being readily mounted on seats irrespective of the seat type or size.
As is well known, it is often necessary to cover car seats with slip-covers, particularly when the weather is hot and people are often getting into the car with wet clothes on; when the car is to be used for transporting children, animals, and cumbersome and unclean articles; and when the car owner dislikes the material or the color of the car seats.
In order to solve such problems, seat cover members are presently commercially available and are manufactured from a wide variety of materials, but the materials are generally of considerable weight and stiffness and must be manufactured in different sizes according to the seat type on which they are to be mounted. Furthermore, car seat fabrics are often quite neutral and banal in color.
Such cover members generally take a considerable amount of time to mount to the seat, as the seams of the cover members themselves must be fitted to the seats by successively adjusting the cover members until they are properly aligned on the seats.
Also, because of the type of material used and the fact that the cover members commercially available at present, unless tailor-made, never properly fit the seats, the cover members tend to create problems for the user while travelling.
In addition, one of the major disadvantages of the presently known car seat cover members is that the cover members, when not installed on the car seats, are considerably cumbersome, thus making it difficult for both the retailer and the user to store them. This often limits the retailers to initially supplying only sample-books of seat cover fabrics.
It is therefore evident that there is a need for car seat cover members which are adaptable to any type of seat, which may be readily put on and taken off, and which are provided with a fastening system which allows them to be mounted to seats of any shape.